


Big time fights

by Blessedgirl88



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Gen, btr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedgirl88/pseuds/Blessedgirl88
Summary: When a fight stirs up between Kendall and James will Logan end up paying the price





	Big time fights

Kendall’s POV: James I know you broke my lucky hockey stick. I yelled.

“ it wasn’t me Logan took it to the rink yesterday. He wanted to practice for the tournament on Friday .” James lied.

Whatever I replied.

“ hey guys what’s going on.” asked Logan as he entered the house.

Logan Did you break my lucky hockey stick. I asked angrily   
“ no I never touched it.” Replied Logan.

Yes you did James said you took it to the rink yesterday.

“ how could I have taken it if I was at the library studying all day yesterday.” Said Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my story btw I know it horrible but I’m new so no hate pls also comment future story ideas suggestions are always appreciated


End file.
